Очки судьбы
Очки судьбы - это особые очки, позволяющие оказывать значительное влияние на игровой процесс, превышающее обычные способности персонажа. Максимум, игрок может распологать тремя очками судьбы. Базовое их количество равно одному, тем не менее, может быть расширено посредством приобретения за опыт заработанных осколков судьбы. Очки судьбы игроки могут использовать в любой момент, вне боя и в бою, вне зависимости от очередности хода, в том числе и прямо во время хода противника. Тем не менее, стоит понимать, что очки судьбы не отменят события, которые уже произошли (Произошедшими событиями считаются те события, после которых уже совершено хотя бы одним персонажем или НПС хотя бы одно действие), но все еще могут влиять на события которые происходят, если не указаны иные обстоятельства применения. Потратить очки судьбы можно двумя путями: На "Абсолютные решения", и "Неабсолютные решения". Потраченные очки судьбы на неабсолютные решения, восстанавливаются в начале следующей сессии игры, в то время, как потраченные на абсолютные - сгорают навсегда. На абсолютное решение можно потратить даже уже использованное в данной сессии на не абсолютное решение очко судьбы. Ниже приведен полный список возможных решений. Абсолютные решения: * Избежание смерти. Позволяет гарантированно избежать смерти при около-любых обстоятельствах. При этом персонаж остается с нулевым значением здоровья в бессознательном состоянии ГАРАНТИРОВАННО. При этом с вас снимаются все положительные и негативные эффекты без последствий. Метод спасения обговаривается с мастером. * Абсолютный успех. При проверке навыка увеличивает значение навыка до значения успеха. Данная проверка также позволяет вам проверить вашу удачу, и в случае успеха проверка будет гарантированно критической. Критическая неудача не может быть активирована проверкой удачи в данном случае. Если проверка имеет степени успеха - по умолчанию вы получаете 10 степеней успеха вдобавок к полученным вследствие проверки. * Длань судьбы. Вы можете ГАРАНТИРОВАННО спасти от смерти, или какого-либо конкретного события целевого персонажа, игрока или НПС. Метод спасения обговаривается с мастером. Длань судьбы неприменима к самому игроку, использовавшему её. Неабсолютные решения: * Мастерство. Позволяет вам прибавить 50 единиц к любому вашему навыку до проверки этого самого навыка (Сохраняется и для перебросов). * Большой брат. Вы можете перебросить любую проверку, после чего выбрать наиболее подходящий вам результат. Данный переброс не может быть вновь переброшен посредством данного решения. * Талантливый. Автоматически завершает проверку основной характеристики успехом, и дополнительно повышает эту характеристику на 5 единиц на 10 ходов в бою, или на 10 минут вне боя. * Поворот доски. В бою, в случае критического успеха или критического неуспеха вы можете совершить это действие (*То действие, что было критическим/критически-не успешным) без затрат хода (Стадии подготовки не компенсируются, если они были совершены во время другого хода, также, при этом критическая неудача, превратится в значение минимальной критической удачи). * Избегание. Позволяет в бою избежать всего входящего урона за входящую атаку. * Твердость разума. Снимает все внешние эффекты, ведущие к потере рассудка (В том или ином виде), защищает от них в течении 4 ходов в бою (или 4-х минут вне боя), а также делает все броски социальных интерракций (В том числе и подразумевающиеся) критически-неудачными. * Второе дыхание. Восстанавливает здоровье до 25% от максимального объема (В том числе и выводя вас из предсмертного состояния) и полностью обнуляет счетчик нелетального урона. Разумеется, ни одно решение не может нарушать логику мира. Помимо прочего, использование очков судьбы позволяет вам использовать одну из особенностей вашего покровительства, на ваш выбор. За каждое эффективное(Или зрелищное) использование особенностей своего покровительства вы можете получить возможность приобрести за опыт один осколок очков судьбы, после конца текущей игровой сессии и вплоть до начала следующей игры. При накоплении 10 таких осколков - они превращаются в очко судьбы. При накоплении максимума в 3 очка судьбы вы перестаете получать осколки. Если осколок не был приобретен до начала следующей игры, то он сгорает. Покровительство "Ночь" Повелитель "Ночи" покровительствует тем, кто не бежит от проблем. К тем, кто не отворачивается от важных решений. Тем, кто находит силу в единстве, кто помнит о братстве и уважает понятия чести. Тем, кто готов выкладываться на полную, не жалея сил... Тем, кто готов сражаться до самого конца и выжить. Тем, кто не опускает рук. "Единство" Let the banners fly in wind. Использование очка судьбы позволяет один раз (для каждого) вашим союзникам прибавить к проверке своего навыка половину значения вашего соответствующего навыка в течении этого или следующего их хода. Не забудьте сообщить об этом вашему союзнику. "Ярость" We have come to sanctify! Использование очка судьбы, в то время, как вы ведете бой с тремя или более противниками, или же противник очевидно имеет значительный перевес в силе, вы незамедлительно получаете половину хода (Если действие совершено во время вашего хода - вы прибавляете половину хода к вашему ходу). "Выживание" We are warriors divine. Использование очка судьбы, действующего на вас лично, так же не позволяет вашему здоровью опуститься ниже 1 в течении следующего хода (Или же 1 минуты вне боя). Эффект может не сработать при получении урона, большего, чем половина вашего здоровья (но не менее 20) единовременно. Покровительство "Сумерки" Повелительница Сумерек покровительствует тем, кто не приемлет ненужные смерти. Тем, кто готов помочь попавшим в беду без лишних раздумий. Тем, кто прежде, чем действовать трижды взвесит свои действия, и проявит разумный подход. Тем, кто готов извлечь из событий максимум пользы. "Сострадание" Broken body built anew. Использование очка судьбы, оказывающего положительное влияние на кого-либо еще, но не несущее непосредственной выгоды для вас так же, исцеляет вам и вашей цели 10 единиц летального и 10 единиц нелетального урона. "Сообразительность" Spirit lingers, torn in two. Использование очка судьбы нестандартным образом (для получения не запланированных изначально преимуществ) так же сделает ваш следующий бросок в этом и следующем раунде критически успешным, без необходимости броска дайсов. "Адаптивность" Metal fingers grip my hearth so cold. Использование очка судьбы в критической ситуации, так же позволит вам совершить дополнительные полхода, в этот или следующий ваш ход (данные полхода могут быть использованы вопреки любым психологическим воздействиям). Покровительство "Солнце" Повелитель "Солнца" покровительствует тем, кто жаждет быть сильнее, быстрее, лучше всех остальных. Тем, для кого приемлема любая цена для достижения целей. Тем, для кого не важны методы, но важна лишь цель. Тем, кто предпочитает держать ситуацию под своим полным контролем. Тем, кто готов принимать решения, даже вопреки всеобщим взглядам. И тем, кто почти никогда не прощает обид. "Гордыня" Blessed and cursed, like night and day. Использование очка судьбы, позволяет вам гарантированно совершить критически успешную проверку в течении следующего хода, но при этом, скрытый бросок, со случайным значением между единицей и пятью определит, какая из ваших следующих проверок окажется критической неудачей. "Контроль" None more valued in the fray. Использование очка судьбы позволяют совершить вам успешную социальную интеракцию в течении текущего или следующего вашего хода. (Результат все еще зависит от вашего действия.) "Месть" Dirt and mud now crimson cast. Использование очка судьбы, когда в радиусе 15 метров рядом с вами нет союзника, позволяет вам совершить ответную атаку (не превышающую полного хода) при получении урона от врага до начала следующего вашего хода.